


Too Late

by tabemonohime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Ash Lynx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Okumura Eiji, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, i'm sorry eiji, read the tags yall for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabemonohime/pseuds/tabemonohime
Summary: It's too late. Dino and Arthur have kidnapped Eiji.Ash is powerless as the life of the one he loves is in their hands.He can only watch and hope.Hope that he can get through this.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> woops, i mean...y'all read the summary.
> 
> i'm still experimenting with all the sex scenes and stuff so please go easy on me >_<

Eiji's eyelids felt heavy as he opened them, slightly flinching at the bright light above him. Where was he? Why is he here? The last thing he remembered was walking down a street and suddenly being pulled into an alley. 

Trying to move his hands, he heard a slight jingling sound above him. A chain? He was kneeling on a soft mattress, hands in handcuffs and chained above him. This caused his arms to hurt slightly.

Wait...where's Ash? Was he safe? Was Eiji being used as a threat again? He cursed at his own weakness as his tried to get a bearing of his surroundings. He smelled a couple of different scents around him, but he wasn't conscious enough to register them properly. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his chin, jerking his head up and making him crane his neck into an awkward position. His eyes burst wide open as he saw a familiar face above him, practically leering at him. Arthur? Why was he here? According to the information they had gotten, he was in an operation somewhere else. 

"W-what are you doing?" he forced his voice out, it was raspy and dry. How long had he been out?

"Shhh...don't want to damage your pretty little voice before Dino gets here. He doesn't like damaged goods." the man above him replied. 

"Where's Ash?! Do you guys think you're going to get away wit-"

A hand was slapped over his mouth, followed by a ball gag being shoved in there, forcing his mouth open uncomfortably. 

"I told you to shut up! Now, we just need to wait for the show to start..."

As he finished his sentence, the door was slammed open with a loud crash. Eiji's eyes darted around and he saw that he was in a...warehouse?

Some people came in through the open door. It was a few of the people Eiji remembered were Dino's men, with Dino trailing behind them, and...Ash?

Eiji's screams were muffled as he tried to cry out, his efforts making some saliva trail down his face onto the mattress below him. 

That was when he saw that Ash's hands were also tied behind him, similarly in handcuffs. Did he come here willingly? Eiji once again cursed himself for bringing Ash into this kind of situation.

"Hello, little Japanese omega. I trust you've had a good time here?" Dino opened his mouth, slowly pacing towards the mattress Eiji was on. 

"Dino! Stop this right now! I swear I'm going to destroy you if you harm even one hair on his head!!" Ash was shouting at Dino, hands still restrained behind him.

Dino chuckled at this, "Ash...who do you think you're shouting at? Who is the one who holds power in his hands right now? I could kill him right here if I wanted to."

Ash let out a menacing growl, but the fact that he couldn't spit out a proper retort was true. 

"But of course," Dino continued, "I'm not going to let such a cute toy die so soon..."

Eiji realised what Dino was implying. This made his stomach feel like it was going to twist into a giant knot, giving him slight nausea. 

"Dino. What. Do. You. Want." Ash grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to run straight to Eiji and shield him from everything that was happening right now, or what was going to happen from now. 

Laughing, Dino replied, "What I want? What I want right now is to fuck this little omega and ruin him until he can't feel anymore! I'll make him my newest and favorite pet. Ash, you know how rare omegas are here in the States? When I heard that you had gotten to know one, it was practically delivering him into my hands! Sure, fucking alphas like you senseless is one of my favorite things too, but you know how amazing omegas are? Especially when they're whining like a bitch in heat." 

Dino's eyes hungrily took in all of Eiji's form, observing every detail from the softness of his black hair, the fear in his brown eyes, and the slight trembling of his legs. 

"Especially when he looks this young...practically doesn't look a day over 14 if compared to the boys here in the States. Definitely has the potential to become my new favorite." he licked his lips and looked pleased at the way Eiji's pupils were blown wide, full of fear and panic. 

"Dino, I-" Ash tried to start pleading, anything for Eiji not to go through what he did when he was younger. Especially if he was an omega, he would have no way to go against those alphas surrounding him.

"Ash, there's no changing his mind, don't even try. Just stay there and watch your little omega here turn into a bitch in heat." Arthur suddenly cut in before he could finish.

Eiji's face visibly flushed from this statement. He started struggling against the bonds, wanting to somehow wiggle his way out of them. Muffled grunts and shouts came out from where he was gagged.

Dino whistled, "A feisty little one, isn't he? Well, it's more fun when they cry from pain rather than when they're submissive, so this is a win for me." He made his way next to where Eiji was chained up, looking him up and down like he was something in an exhibit. 

"Pretty little omega...I'll make you scream for me." he said with a horrendous smile on his face. Eiji's face paled as he did his best to shrink away from Dino's hand, currently reaching for his face.

"I'll take off your gag, I want to hear your voice. Arthur."

Arthur obeyed his command and took the ball gag off, a string of saliva connected to it.

"Ash! I'm sor-"

A pair of fingers were shoved into his mouth, making him gag in response. They hit his throat mercilessly, making tears well up in the corner of his eyes. 

"That's not very nice, my new pet. I'm your master now. You belong to me. Why are you talking to Ash?" Dino took out his fingers, giving Eiji time to get some air into his lungs.

"I don't belong to anyone! Let me go right now!" Eiji practically screamed at him as he continued struggling against the chains, his wrists in the process of being rubbed raw by the handcuffs. 

"I'm afraid that's the wrong answer, my pet. I think you need to be disciplined."

Eiji's eyes filled with confusion, he couldn't understand the more complicated words, but the look in Ash's eyes did not give him any sort of relief. His worst fears came true when Dino started unbuckling his belt, taking his cock out in front of his face. Eiji closed his eyes, not wanting to see the monstrosity. He was almost choked by the pheromones Dino was released, wave after wave assaulted Eiji's nose, making him scrunch his nose in disgust. 

"Eiji! Stay calm! I'll find a way out of this!" Ash shouted at him, Eiji cracked open an eye, and he saw tear tracks running down Ash's face. This situation must be really traumatising to him. 

Ignoring Ash's statement, Dino simply slapped Eiji once, shocking him and making him open his eyes. He pushed his cock between Eiji's lips and spoke, "Suck this, and don't let a single drop fall out." It was spoken like a command, leaving Eiji no room to refuse. 

Eiji refused to submit to him, even though the pheromones were constantly assaulting his brain. He turned his face to the side and shut his eyes once more. 

Dino sighed, "Really? Well I hate to have to do this but...men, if this omega doesn't listen to what I say, slit Ash's throat." he said it as simply as asking what was for dinner tonight.

Eiji's eyes shot open, he quickly looked over and saw that there indeed was a knife pressed up against Ash's throat. Ash didn't look scared, all of his attention was still on Eiji.

"Dino! Just fucking kill me! I don't care anymore! Do it! I dare you!"

"Ash! No! P-please! D-don't..." Eiji couldn't think of anything else, seeing that sharp knife up against Ash's throat. His life could end at any moment. 

"Well then, you know what to do."

Eiji looked at the thing in front of him and timidly opened his mouth. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of it. Before Eiji could even fully open his mouth, Dino grabbed the sides of his head and slammed the whole thing in, down to the hilt. Eiji's gag reflex kicked in, making his mouth spasm around the head of the cock. 

"Mhm, that feels good." Dino looked down, and seeing the omega's teary eyes pleased him, "Lick it. Use your tongue properly, or it won't be discipline."

Eiji slowly licked the part his tongue could reach, not sure of what to do. Dino groaned in pleasure, starting to move his cock in and out of Eiji's mouth. Ash looked horrified, yelling out curses and shouting at the scene in front of him. How could Eiji be forced to do this? Sweet, pure, innocent Eiji, who had known nothing like this before. 

Dino's grip only loosened when the omega's face started turning red, looking at the string of saliva connecting his cock and his mouth. Flushing, Eiji started coughing and spitting, wanting to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. 

Dino grinned and said, "This isn't even the warmup." He looked hungrily at the omega's paling face, he just loved it when they got scared. 

Eiji struggled with no avail as the men approached him and started taking off his clothes, soon, he was naked on the mattress and his position had changed. His hands were bound behind his back, making his chest thrust out, pink nipples making Dino want to pinch them. His legs were spread and he couldn't move. 

"Now, let's give you a little something that'll make you more...in the mood." Dino said with a hint of excitement in his voice. 

Arthur nodded as he grabbed a small briefcase from one of the men. Inside, a syringe with a blue liquid was prepped and ready to inject.

"This is our newest drug, it's effects include triggering an omega's heat and heightening their senses to around 5x the usual." Arthur explained, making Eiji gasp in horror. He did not want to go into heat right now. Who knows what they would do to him?

"Eiji! No! I swear..." Ash kept repeating himself, but he was helpless in this situation. He could do nothing as he watched his omega being manhandled and touched all over by other men, all with hungry and leering looks as they touched the pale, supple skin on his body. 

"Ash, I-I'm scared...I can't-" Eiji's voice broke, tears now fully streaming down his face when he realised the weight of the situation he was in. There was nobody who could help him. 

"Shhh, little omega. Save your pretty voice for later, when you cry out for me." Dino ran his hand down Eiji's face, making him shudder in disgust and horror, physically recoiling as far as he could. 

"Okay, we'll inject it now."

Seeing the syringe get closer and closer to his arm, Eiji struggled with all his might, managing to kick one of Dino's men in the face and bite another one's finger. But it was useless, the syringe was injected, the liquid entered his bloodstream, and he felt heat pooling at his stomach. A haze started to kick in, making Eiji pant, he started sweating and releasing pheromones, effectively making everyone at the scene get a hard on. 

Dino was pleased at the sight before him. He ordered Eiji's limbs to be released from their restraints, and even though Eiji could feel there was nothing tying him up anymore, he could barely move. He managed to crawl to the edge of the bed before being dragged back into the center by Dino. 

"A-A-Ash...n-nooo..." Eiji started whining as the heat got more and more uncomfortable for him. His little cock started rising up, dripping precum onto the mattress. Everyone simultaneously swallowed at the enticing scene before them. Ash released a growl, bringing everyone back to their senses.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM!" Ash screamed and wildly thrashed around, not caring that the handcuffs were now making deep cuts into his wrists. It took all of Dino's men to secure him and hold him down.

The omega's scent had only spread further in this time, making Dino feel excited. 

He taunted Ash, "Just watch as I ruin this pretty little thing. I'll make him cry out in pleasure as he's fucked by me."

Dino pulled Eiji towards him, the latter having no strength due to the drug. Eiji whined at this contact, the heat telling him he wanted more, but his rational mind telling him to get away from it.

He was pulled into Dino's lap, writhing and wriggling around because he was so sensitive to every sensation. Dino grinned and stuffed a digit into him, his finger immediately enveloped in Eiji's soft, pulsing walls. His hole started producing slick because of the intruding thing, making Eiji scream every time Dino thrusted his finger into him. He then added a finger, scissoring his hole and spreading it as far as he could. Eiji was crying out from the stimulation, tears streaming down his face. 

"Ash! Ash! Ash! Haa..aaa...he...lp....aaaa!"

Sneering, Dino said, "At this time, you're still thinking about Ash! I can tell from your hole that you haven't even fucked yet! I'll be the one to take your virginity both your mouth hole and your bottom hole."

"N..nya! Noooo....Ash! Ash! I-I! Ngaa!"

Eiji continued to fight the stimulation with no avail, Dino adding a third digit and thrusting in and out of his little hole, practically abusing it.

"Eiji! Eiji! Damn it..." Tears streamed down Ash's face as he could only continue to observe the scene before him. 

"I guess it's about time now." Dino smiled as he spread Eiji's legs, letting the whole audience see his little pink hole, clenching and unclenching, slick from the juices coming out of it. Dino licked at the residue on his fingers, tasting the sweet liquid. 

He then took out his cock once more, now fully erect. Ash's face paled. He knew how hard it was going to be for Eiji, especially since it was his first time. The slick might help, but it won't negate the effects completely. 

With no easing it in, Dino shoved his cock inside of Eiji's hole, earning a loud scream from Eiji. 

"You're tight aren't you? This feels amazing..."

"Aaaaaaaaa! No! Agh! It hurts! S-S-Stop! Fuaa! Naa! No! S-So full..." Eiji could do nothing but writhe on top of Dino's cock, struggling to take in the whole thing. He could feel a slight tear happening.

Seeing the blood, Dino only said, "Oops, better get some medicine for that later. Can't have my favorite toy being damaged."

He then started thrusting at a relentless pace, everytime taking his cock out until on the head was in, and then slamming Eiji down until it was swallowed in his hole completely. Eiji couldn't stop screaming as his heightened sensitivity mixed pain and pleasure, cock leaking precum with every thrust. 

"Ugh!" Dino grunted, "Take my cock, you slut. You're nothing but a bitch in heat right now. My bitch in heat! Don't even think of escaping!"

Eiji couldn't think straight at this moment, only senseless sounds coming from his mouth. 

"Maa! Nhaaa...nya! Mmm! Agh! Ngaa! N-Naa....noooo....."

Dino's fingers played with Eiji's nipples, twisting and pulling at the pink knobs until they were all swollen and tinged red. Eiji's pale thighs were littered with red marks from where Dino groped him, his chest was red as well. Everyone was given a clear view of his hole, where Dino was relentlessly thrusting into him again and again. 

After what seemed like a lifetime for Ash. Dino finally climaxed, spurting every single drop on cum inside Eiji's walls. Eiji could only make choked sounds, any coherent thoughts were gone. His eyes were glazed over from the overstimulation, he was like a doll. Slowly taking his cock out, Dino watched as a tiny stream of cum mixed with a bit of blood dripped out from Eiji's hole, still clenching and unclenching around nothing. 

"That was an amazing fuck. I'll be back with the others for more later." He chuckled at the lifeless boy. 

"Ash, I'll leave this mess for you to clean up. My men are all posted around here so don't even think of escaping with him. Of course, you could always just abandon him here, with me, alone." Dino smiled and walked out of the warehouse after putting on his clothes. When they were all gone, Ash immediately rushed to Eiji's side.

The boy's eyes were unfocused and his whole body was covered in red and blue marks, sure to become bruises in the future. Ash couldn't stop crying at what he saw. 

"I'm so sorry Eiji, I'm so sorry..." were the only words he could repeat over and over again as he cleaned the omega's body, getting the cum out and cleaning up the blood. 

"A-Ash..." he suddenly heard Eiji mumble softly.

"Eiji! I-I'm here..."

Eiji's hand slowly lifted until it touched his face. 

"D-don't worry. I'm fine..."

Ash could only sob even more at this sentence. Even now, Eiji was still worrying about Ash. How could he have dragged Eiji down into this world? 

He hugged Eiji in his arms as the omega closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any thoughts please leave a comment here


End file.
